sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Michael the Fox
Michael the fox is a 13 year old blue fox who is a HUGE fan of Sonic, and currently lives in Knothole Village with Sonic. His Birthplace was originally the planet Earth, until he accidentially fell into a strange vortex when wandering around in a forest(story below). He is also a Pokemon Trainer and has a Zorua, which he named Jane. Prologue When he woke up, he had no idea where he was. He was in a cave, he soon found, and started to explore the cave. After wandering around for an hour or so, he had found his best friend Chris, who had been missing for 3 years. He was unconsious, but still breathing. As he knelt down beside is friend, he saw that there was a huge cut on his friend's stomach (at this point, he had already realized that he and Chris were both foxes). Who...who could've DONE this sort of thing!?" He thought. Just then, a huge roar came from the other side of the cave. He had looked to see what the noise was, but all he saw was pure darkness. Just then, the whole room was lit up with bright torches, much to his surprise. He had looked around, but then had heard the same roar, but MUCH louder. He had looked, and had seen something that was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. It was a huge monster of darkness, with 5 foot long tentacles that looked strong enough to crush the base of a building.''' ''He had then panicked, and had hauled his friend onto his shoulder and ran as fast as he could towards the end of the cave. When he had reached the end, he saw an altar that had a sword in it, much like the one in "The Legend of Zelda". When he saw the monster looming closer, he ran up to the sword and started pulling on it as fast and as strong as he could. When the monster had finally reached him, all seemed lost, until the sword suddenly popped out of the altar. Michael, now holding the sword, was amazed by it's beauty. It was a longsword, with a shining silver blade and a solid gold handle with a bright red Ruby right in the middle. The monster had then attacked, but Michael, already being great with swordplay, quickly jabbed the sword right through the monster with great force! The monster let out a cry of defeat, and quickly shrunk down into a pile of black goo. However, the goo was still sentient, and quickly dissapeared inside of Michael's body. However, a strange feeling came over Michael, as if he had just had a peice of him restored. He decided to shake it off, and picked up Chris again. Much to Michael's dismay, he had no idea how to get out of the cave! He had almost given up hope, when all of a sudden, a portal appeared on the wall behind him. Thinking that it was a way out, he went through the portal. Sure enough, he was out of the cave and into an open field. After exiting, the portal closed behind him. I'm just glad that I'm out of that place. he thought. Suddenly, he had felt Chris starting to regain consiousness. Michael, being the good friend he was, set him down gently. Chris slowly opened his eyes as he had begun to awaken. He was surprised to see Michael! They were both glad to see eachother! But, then again, who wouldn't be glad to see your best friend after SO many years? "Wow! It's SO see you again, Michael B.!" He said, full of glee. Michael B. is what Chris called Michael back in 5th grade, since there were two Michaels: Michael Braegger and Michael Westman. "Chris, remember, it's JUST Michael, ok?" he said, reassuringly, but still happy. "Yeah, I know. I guess I'm just used to calling you that." said Chris. "Hey, where are we?" Michael had almost forgotten about his surroundings. He looked around, and noticed that he was in an open field that was next to a forest. "Maybe if we travel through this forest, we can find a village of some sort!" he said. "Great idea! Let's go!" said Chris. and so, the two foxes hapilly ran together, and treked through the forest. 2 hours later, they were starting to get hungry. Both of their stomachs started grumbling. Michael groaned pitifully. "Dang. If only we had something to eat--" "You guys need food?" a voice said. They looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. "Hey! Up here!" the voice said. "Where?" Michael said, confused. "Oh, silly me! I almost forgot!" the voice said. Then, out of nowhere, a green chameleon hopped out of a tree that was right next to Michael. "Sorry if I surprised you guys!" The chameleon said. "Here, have some Doritos!" The chameleon handed a bag of Doritos to Michael. "Uh, thanks!" Michael said. "Who are you?" Chris said from behind. "The name's Charlie, but my friends call me Chip!" the chameleon said, eating out of a big bag of Lays. "I can see why." Chris said with a smile. "You must REALLY love chips!" "Heck yeah, I do!" Chip said. "I LOVE chips! Any kind will satisfy my hunger! Well, except for 'Poker Chips'. Why are they even called chips!? They're made out of plastic!" "That's pretty much the point." Michael said. "Yeah. You should see my friend Kane. He's a wiz at that game!" Chip said. suddenly, a yell pierced the forest silence. The yell seemed awfully familiar to Michael for some reason. "Sounds like someone's in trouble!" Chris said. "Well, we'd better go see if we can help!" Chip said. "Now...which chips should I bring???" Michael and Chris both did a facepalm. "You can bring the chips later! We need to go help whoever's in trouble!" Chris said. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?" yelled Chip. "There's NO WAY I'd ever go ANYWHERE without my chips!! Aw, whatever! I'll just take the lays!" "Whatever! Right now, we need to hurry!" Michael said. So, the three quickly arrived at the site of where the yell came from. Michael and Chris couldn't believe their eyes! In an open spot in the forest, there was a huge robot Piloted by Dr. Eggman, and in one hand, had Amy Rose! "Are we dreaming???" Chris said, too confused to even think. In the field, there was also Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles! "Let Amy go, Egghead!" said Sonic, furious. "Yeah! She didn't do anything!' yelled Tails. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! She may not have done anything, but if you even tried to attack me, you'd end up hurting her instead!" said Dr. Eggman. No way! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, AND Dr. Eggman!? I must be dreaming! thought Michael, amazed by what he had seen. "We gotta help them out!" I whispered. "Yeah, but how??" Chris whispered, unsure of what to do. Then, Michael remembered: the Sword! He pulled it out slowly, so that he didn't alarm anyone. "I have a plan! Here's what we'll do..." Michael said as he whispered the plan to his two friends. "Sonic, what are we gonna do?" Tails said, unsure of what to do. "Is there anything we CAN do?" Knuckles questioned. "Hey, Egghead!!" Chris yelled. "HM?!" Eggman grunted, looking towards the location of the taunt. Hearing this, Sonic and co. also looked. "Bet you can't catch me!" Chris taunted. "Yeah! We're WAY to fast for you!" Chip tagged along. "You're too slow!" Chris said, continuing to taunt Eggman. "Hmph! We'll just see who's 'Too slow' after I finish you!" Eggman yelled. He then pressed a buttong, which shot some missles at the two in the tree. They hit the tree, but when the smoke cleared they were already in another tree. "HA! Missed us!" Chris teased. "RGH!" Eggman grunted as he shot more and more missles at the two, only to miss each time. "C'mon! This is boring! Give us a challenge!" Chip teased. "Oh, I'll give you a challenge alright!" Eggman said, pressing a butoon. The front of his machine opened up, revealing a Chaos Emerald powered Lazer Cannon. Chris and Chip both gulped. "Uh oh." Chris said. However, from behind, Michael Cut through the back of Eggman's mech and snagged the Chaos Emerald that was powering the cannon! "What!?" Eggman yelled, confused. Just then, Michael landed right in front of the cockpit on Eggman's mech! "GYAH!!" Eggman yelled in surprise. Michael chuckled, as he jumped in the air and, much to his surprise, performed a Homing Attack not only on the cockpit of the mech, but also on the hand of the mech, freeing Amy. Sonic, as quick as he is, raced over and caught Amy, and set her down next to Tails. "Heh! See ya later, Eggman!" Sonic said as he Boosted right through Eggman's machine. A bright light started to come out of the mech, and then: BOOM! Eggman's mech exploded, sending the mad scientist through the air. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOOOOOOOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eggman yelled as he flew through the air. Then, Michael and Chris gave eachother a high-five for their brilliant victory. "Hey! You two!" Sonic called. "Come over here!" Michael and Chris did as they were told, and quickly went over to the blue hedgehog. "Hey, where's your friend?" Sonic said. "Right here!" Chip said. "Huh?" said Sonic, confused. "Oh, darn it! I forgot again!" he said as he turned of his camoflauge technique. "Woah!" yelled Sonic in surprise. "Heh. Thanks for the help with Dr. Eggman just now. We weren't really really expecting any help. But, thanks anyway!" "Heh. We were glad to help, Sonic!" Michael said. "Wow. Looks like you know me pretty well!" Sonic commented. "Yeah. We're pretty big fans!" Chris chimed. "Well, since you seem to know me, who are you guys?" "Well, I'm Michael, and this is my friend, Chris." Michael said. "Well, it's great to meet the two of you. And you are...?" Sonic said, now directing his attention to the green chameleon. "Oh! I'm Chip! Chip the Chameleon!" Chip said, joyful. "Well, I've gotta say, It's pretty nice to meet you all! You sure saved our bacon! Especially Amy's!" Sonic congratulated. Tails came from behind. "Wow! two foxes? Awesome!" Tails said gleefuly. "Heh. Thanks, Tails!" Chris said. "You're welcome! That was a pretty nice distraction you put up there. And when you came from behind and snagged the Chaos Emerald? That was awesome! I never thought ANYONE could do that!" tails commented. "Heh. It was nothing really." Michael said. Knuckles walked next to Tails. "That was a pretty slick move you pulled there, Michael! You must be pretty strong to have pulled THAT off!" Knuckles said. "But, I'm kind of confused. How did you learn to do a Homing Attack? And that fast, too?" Knuckles questioned. "I...I don't really know. I guess it just...came to me, you know?" Michael said, also unsure of how he did a Homing Attack. "Hm... I think it might've had to do with the Chaos Emerald!" Tails said. "The Chaos Emerald must have allowed you to do a Homing Attack!" Sonic and Knuckles were both surprised, as well as Michael. "You know what, Tails? You might be right!" Sonic said. Amy came in from behind Sonic and walked up to Michael. "Thank you SO MUCH for saving me, Michael." amy said. "You're welcome, Amy." Michael said, trying not to blush. "Well, I'm glad that there's at least other foxes around here." Tails said. "Heh! You should see my buddy Kane! He's a fox just like the three of you! He's also great with machines, too!" Chip said, chiming in. "Really?" Tails said. "Yeah! I just have to find him. If I remeber, his house is around here somewhere..." "Well, that doesn't matter right now. Wanna come live with us back in Knothole Village?" Sonic said. Michael was thrilled! He had never thought he'd hear those words, let alone hearing that Sonic still lived in Knothole Village. "Sure! I--er, we'd be glad to!" Michael said, happily. "Alright! I think there are some houses for sale there. C'mon! Let's go!" Sonic said. "But...we don't have any money!" Michael said. "Don't worry about that! We'll pay for them for you! After all, you DID help us beat Eggman!" Tails reassured. "Thank you so much!" Michael said as he, Chris, and Chip followed Sonic and Co. to Knothole Village. Soon enough, they both had their own homes, and have been living there ever since. Info Name: Michael the Fox Age: 13 Species: Fox Gender: Male Likes: Sonic the Hedgehog, Christopher the Fox, drawing, Video Games, Rupees, Minecraft, being a brony, Tails, Zorua, Lucario, Kanto, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Red, Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Johto, Professor Elm, Hoenn, Professor Birch, May, Max, Sinnoh, Professor Rowan, Dawn, Unova, Professor Juniper, Cilan, Iris, Reshiram, Shiny Pokemon, Haunter, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Zim, GIR, Spongebob, Chaos Emeralds, Team Fortress 2, Red Team, Heavy, Scout, Soldier, Engineer, Medic, Spy, Pyro, Demoman, Red vs Blue, Halo, Master Chief, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ultra Sword, Magolor Soul, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Mario Party 4 and Mario Party 5, Sonic Heroes, Sonic 3 & Knuckles, Mega Man, Zero, Dr. Light, Okami, Amaterasu, Issun, Stray Beads Dislikes: Pain, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mephiles the Dark, Team Rocket, Jessie, James, Giovanni, Team Aqua/Team Magma, Archie, Maxie, Team Galactic, Mars(character), Jupiter(character), Saturn(character), Charon(character), Team Plazma, N(character), Ghetsis, Seven Sages, Gary Oak, Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, Squidward, Missingno., Finding shiny Pokemon without having Pokeballs, Creepypasta, Lost Silver, Creepers, Orochi, Yami, Dr. Wily, Sigma Suspicious about: Shadow Triad, Bloody GIR, Mortal Kombat, Waka, Proto-Man Afraid of: Tails Doll, Enderman Pities: Susano Friends: Christopher the Fox, Kane the Fox, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, E-123 Omega, Red the Hedgehog, Faith the Hedgehog, James the Fox (2nd best friend), Ecruos the Porcupine (close friend) Rivals: Rouge the Bat, Shadyricon the Hedgehog, Meira the Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Mephiles the Dark, Tyler Shooto, Ruin the Hedgehog, Aseka the Hedgehog, Behemoth the Demigod Conqueror Love Interests: Ouka the Wolf (old crush), Rin the Panda (girlfriend) Personality Michael is mostly a cheerful fox, who does his best to help Sonic and his friends, including Chris, in any way possible. He is great at video games, especially Pokemon and Super Smash Bros. He is a strong trainer who will gladly accept any challenge! When things get rough, he can get EXTREMELY agressive. And when he gets too mad, he'll use his dark powers to turn into Dark Michael, a state of anger in which he can control most of the time. He also has n arm cannon that James the Fox made him, which allows him to use the same powers that James has. He also has gained other powers that James never had. He also has a werefox form and a super form. He also has a special form that is activated when it is needed. This form is his Ultimate Form. His Ultimate Form is basically who he was 500 years in the past: a knight serving a king. Other than his slight anger problem, he is a god kid to have around. Stats Normal Stats: HP: 150 SP: 50 Power: 75 Defense: 60 Weapon of choice: Silver Sword Attacks: Tail slash, Spin Jump, Sword Slash, Spin Dash Special Attacks: Super Tail Slash, Twister Spin, Homing Attack, Super Sword Slash, Sword Beam, Insta-Shield, Shadow Ball Special Items: Flame Shield, Lightning Shield, Bubble Shield, "S" Monitor, Invincibility Monitor, Wooden Shield Super Stats: Super Music: Sonic & Knuckles Invincibility HP: 150 (regenerates slowly) SP: 50 (regenerates slowly) Power: 150 Defense: 120 Weapon of choice: Golden Sword Attacks: Super Tail Slash, Spin Jump, Super Sword Slash, Super Spin Dash, Super Boost Special Attacks: Super Twister Spin, Homing Attack, Super Sword Beam, Shadow Ball Special Items: Chaos Energy, Metal Shield Hyper Stats: Hyper Music: Sonic Colors Super Sonic Jingle HP: 170 (Regenerates quickly) SP: 70 (Regenerates quickly) Power: 300 Defense: 240 Weapon of choice: Master Sword and Ultra Sword Attacks: Hyper Tail Slash, Spin Jump, Hyper Sword Slash, Hyper Spin Dash, Hyper Boost, Hyper Dash Special Attacks: Hyper Twister Spin, Homing Attack, Ultra Sword Beam, Ultra Sword Slash, Energy Ball, Hyper Beam Special Items: Ultra Abilities (Ultra Sword, Monster Flame, Flare Beam, Snow Bowl, Grand Hammer), Golden Shield "Ultimate Form" Stats: Ultimate Form Music: Megaman II: Dr. Wily Stage 1 HP: 250 SP: 160 Power: 350 Defense: 290 Weapon of choice: Master Sword Attacks: Grand Sword Slash, Sword Beam, Dark Slash, Whip Special Attacks: Grand Sword Beam, Shadow Ball, Fatality, Crash Ability Special Items: Shield of Great Power Pictures Pics by(in order): Ouka-Noir, Emeraldgreeny, KoreyKomix, Tynic The Hedgehog Michael in his normal form Michael in his Super Form Michael in his Ultimate/Knight form Michael when he was possessed by the Tails Doll Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Good Category:Fox Category:Characters with dark powers Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Male Category:Speed type characters Category:Emerald User Category:Teenager Category:Professional Combatant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Armed with a sword